1. Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for displaying locations of vehicles. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for displaying a symbol representing a vehicle.
2. Background
Runway incursions and taxi incidents are a safety concern at airports around the world. Software applications have been developed to help reduce these incursions and incidents from occurring. One type of application is a moving map application that helps orient the flight crew to the position of an aircraft on the ground in relation to runways, taxiways, and airport structures. This moving map application allows users to identify their position to these different objects without reference to paper charts. In this manner, moving map applications improve safety and operational efficiency margins through increased positional awareness and reduced flight crew workload.
One example of a moving map application is Jeppesen Airport Moving Map, which is a product available from Jeppesen, Sanderson, Inc. These moving map applications also may provide position of an aircraft in the air.
Most moving map applications show airports, special use airspace, navigational aids, and other ground references. These moving map applications provide the user with an identification of the location of an aircraft and its relative heading using a global positioning system or other navigational equipment that provides location information of the aircraft.
Currently, when the flight crew is preparing to land or taxiing in preparation for takeoff, a high workload is present. The flight crew must fill in paperwork and communicate with others prior to these events. Identifying the location of an aircraft using paper maps is an example of a task that occurs during these times.